


In Which Poe Dameron is Sleepy (but still awesome in bed)

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Finn is a medic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poe is asleep, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loud knock sounded against the cockpit, and Poe jolted in his seat, eyes flying open again. "Taking fire!" he yelped. </p><p>"No, you're not," came Finn's muffled voice, and right. Right, he wasn't taking fire because he was sitting on the ground and Finn was still standing on the ladder outside his cockpit and he might have just nodded off. Maybe. A little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Poe Dameron is Sleepy (but still awesome in bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/gifts).



> This was a response to a kink meme prompt. Written for my roommate, who loved the prompt.

There was tired, and there was running on fumes, and there was wherever Poe was now: somewhere between sleepwalking and dead from exhaustion. 

He let BB-8 take them into the hangar, because the droid was perfectly capable of doing so and Poe was not entirely sure he himself was. When the ship touched down, his head jerked up, eyes blinking rapidly. 

[You fell asleep,] BB-8 informed him.

"What? No. No, I didn't." Poe shook his head, punching in the command so the droid was released from the ship. "I was just resting my eyes. And my brain." 

"And snoring," Pava piped up across the coms, as the ground crews rushed forward and began attaching ladders to the sides of the ships.

"Cut the chatter, Blue Three," Poe huffed, and Pava laughed, curse her, but the lines were all clicking off anyway because they were home and there was no need to keep talking on the coms when they were all climbing out of their ships and finally setting foot on solid ground again. 

Which, speaking of. Poe realized he'd been sitting in the cockipt for at least forty five seconds now, staring dazedly at nothing, and that someone was tapping on the window to his left.

"Poe! Hey, Poe!" 

Poe turned his head, then beamed, because Finn had climbed straight up the ladder and was knocking on the transparisteel, and damn it was good to see him. 

"Hey, Finn," he said, lifting a hand and waving. 

Finn waved back patiently. "Open your ship, Poe," he said. 

What? Oh--right. Right. Finn had an excellent point, because as great as it was to see him, it would be even better to see him with nothing in the way, and better still to hold him. And to be held by him. Poe shivered, closing his eyes and imagining it. Finn's arms were strong, so very strong, and he could lift Poe like he weighed nothing at all, a feat of which Poe heartily approved. He'd always secretly (or not so secretly) enjoyed being manhandled, and Finn was very, very good at it. At least, once he let his guard down a bit. He'd been a bit shy at first, afraid to hurt Poe, but Poe had finally convinced him that he was definitely not hurting, even when he was moaning, and--

A loud knock sounded against the cockpit, and Poe jolted in his seat, eyes flying open again. "Taking fire!" he yelped. 

"No, you're not," came Finn's muffled voice, and right. Right, he wasn't taking fire because he was sitting on the ground and Finn was still standing on the ladder outside his cockpit and he might have just nodded off. Maybe. A little.

"Open up," Finn said, and this time Poe did, hitting the latch release so the cockpit popped open. 

"Open," he announced, pointing up at the open cockpit shields to prove it. 

"Good job," Finn said, holding out his hand. "You want to get out now?" 

Poe took a moment to admire the hand extended to him. Finn had good hands. It was no wonder he'd decided to become a medic, Poe reflected with a swell of pride. The man was solid muscle and a crack shot but he hated hurting anyone. He even apologized when he bumped into walls or doorways. And he'd been so happy, since joining the medical team, where he got to use those amazing hands to help people instead of hurting them. Poe had even been the lucky recipient a few times, after rougher missions left him with bruises or broken bones or blaster burns, and it was almost worth the pain of the injuries to receive the tender care Finn bestowed upon his patients. 

Not that he needed the excuse anymore. Finn was perfectly willing to use those hands on him anytime Poe asked. Which Poe did. Frequently.

"Oookay, here we go," Finn said, leaning over and unfastening his flight harness for him. "Let's at least get you out of the ship, huh? Then you can sleep, I promise." 

"Mmmm, sleep," Poe agreed, leaning back and closing his eyes. 

"Not here, Poe."

“Aw. Okay." Finn did have a point. Sleeping in the cockpit was not that comfortable. He would get up and go inside and there'd be a bed, and if he was lucky, Finn would join him in it, and then there would be much better things to do than sleep, if Poe had anything to say about it. 

"Alright, hotshot," Finn sounded exasperated, but fond. "Come here." 

Poe felt a warm body colliding gently with his, then the world suddenly flipped itself dizzily upside-down. He yelped, scrabbling for purchase, opening his eyes to realize he was staring at Finn's backside. As he clutched at anything he could reach his equilibrium was further shattered by the abrupt sensation of a descent, and he realized that Finn had flung him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the ladder. 

"What the--put me down!" Poe absolutely did not shriek, and if he did, it was in a very heroic way.

Finn laughed, sounding supremely unconcerned by the incredibly undignified position he had Poe in. "All right," he said agreeably, and just as quickly, Poe found himself swung upright again. He pinwheeled his arms wildly as Finn's arms loosened around his waist, letting Poe slide down his body until his feet were touching solid ground again. He realized Finn had carried him all the way down the ladder. 

He blinked at the medic. "Okay, that was hot," he said. 

Finn laughed, and leaned down to kiss him hello. Poe returned the kiss enthusiastically. Or at least, as enthusiastically as he was able. As soon as he closed his eyes, his body reminded him that sleep was something he needed, sooner rather than later, and hey, here might be as good a place as any. He hummed into Finn's mouth, then broke the kiss in favor of leaning in for a tight hug, resting his head on Finn's shoulder. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe's back, one hand hooked around the back of Poe's neck, squeezing gently. 

Poe groaned, melting into the touch that knew exactly where the worst of his knotted muscles were. He sighed, swaying into Finn, trusting the other man to keep him upright. 

Finn, for his part, seemed content to let Poe rest against him, nuzzling into the pilot's hair and pressing little kisses to his scalp, heedless of the fact that said hair was sweat-damp from days under his helmet. 

"I'm glad you're back," Finn murmured. "I missed you." 

One of the best things about Finn, Poe had decided, was the way the man always said exactly what he meant, without worrying about whether it sounded sophisticated or suave. His simple honesty was incredibly refreshing. 

"I missed you, too," he said. At least, that was his goal. If it came out a bit muffled in Finn's shoulder, or slurred from exhaustion, well, Finn didn't seem to mind. 

Poe was drifting again by the time Finn shifted their weight, easing to one side and drawing one of Poe's arms over his shoulders. Poe didn't even open his eyes as the larger man began to guide them toward the hangar, one slow shuffling step at a time. He didn't have to open his eyes; Finn would get them where they needed to go. 

Finn would always get them where they needed to go.

And somehow, he did. Poe would swear it was impossible, but one moment, they were shuffling through the hangar, and the next moment, Finn was easing him down onto their bed, kneeling to work on unlacing his boots. Poe blinked at the top of Finn's head. 

"How did we get here?" he slurred. 

Finn looked up at him and smirked. "Welcome back," he said. "Did you know you could sleep walk?" 

"I was asleep?" Poe was impressed. "Huh." 

Finn chuckled at him, returning his attention to the task at hand. Poe watched as Finn worked off first one boot, then the other, before rising to start working Poe out of the flightsuit. Poe was pretty sure he was being no help at all. He decided to tell Finn that. 

"I'm being no help at all," he said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Finn said dryly, as he wrestled Poe's arm free of his sleeve. 

"Hmmn." Poe didn't bother with words in his response, deciding to simply watch instead as Finn worked his other arm free, then pushed the suit down to his waist. 

"Lift your arms," Finn instructed, and Poe did so, allowing Finn to pull his undershirt up over his head. 

"Good," Finn said, taking stock. "Okay. I love you dearly, but you have got to have a shower before you go to sleep. Do you think you can stay on your feet long enough for one if I stay in there with you?" 

Standing naked under hot soapy water with Finn sounded like a fantastic idea--except the standing part. Poe considered carefully, then gave Finn his well thought-out reply: "Hmn." 

Finn rolled his eyes, but smiled as he pushed Poe's upper body back onto the bed so he could get him out of the rest of his jumpsuit. 

"Oooh," Poe moaned, as he stretched out luxuriously. He'd forgotten just how wonderful it felt to be horizontal. He closed his eyes, sinking into the mattress. 

"No, not yet," Finn said, lightly patting Poe's bare stomach. "Up you get, hotshot." 

Poe pouted at him. "But sleeeeep," he reasoned plaintively. 

"Soon. Shower first. Five minutes, babe, I promise. Then sleep." 

Poe sighed dramatically, and held out his arms for Finn to pick him up again. Finn laughed again, but complied, gripping his arms and hoisting him first into a sitting position, then hauling him up onto his feet. 

It was only when their bodies made contact that Poe realized Finn had somehow gotten naked, too. He opened his eyes, because sleepy or not, naked Finn was not a sight to be missed. 

Finn, however, appeared to be all business; he was already ushering them into the 'fresher, angling Poe into the stall and propping him against the wall unceremoniously while he fiddled with the temperature settings for the water controls. Poe gazed at him, eyes half-lidded, tracing the brown scar that sliced its way up the skin of Finn's otherwise unmarred back. He knew he should hate that scar, but he loved it; it was tangible proof of just how incredible and strong Finn truly was. A wound like that should have killed him, but it hadn't. Just like a lifetime of brainwashing and conditioning in the first order should have left him a cold automaton incapable of deep emotional connections, but it hadn't. 

He was grinning stupidly at Finn when the other man turned around, and Finn paused, arching his eyebrows. "What?" 

"You're awesome," Poe told him. 

Finn rolled his eyes. "Great, you're delusional," he said, but Poe could see the pleased darkening of his cheeks. Score. 

Finn drew him into his arms, shuffling them until they stood under the running water. For several long moments, they stood under the pounding stream, and Poe sighed as his tense muscles began to ease a bit as they absorbed the heat. He turned his head and rested his cheek against the broad expanse of Finn's shoulder, eyes drifting closed again. 

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, babe," Finn murmured into his ear, and in the next moment he'd pulled away, leaving Poe bereft. 

But that was okay, because the next moment after that, Finn was trailing a soft scrubbing cloth of soap over Poe's body, his movements gentle but efficient, and it was all Poe could do to simply stand and take it in. Finn's hands were pure magic, and in spite of his exhausted state, his body couldn't help but respond to the tender attention. 

Finn chuckled as he became aware of said response. He rose to his feet (he'd knelt to clean Poe's legs, and Poe defied anyone not to react to the sight of a naked, wet Finn kneeling in front of them, thank you very much) and reached out with one soapy hand to give Poe’s erection a squeeze. "Well someone's awake, anyway," he said. 

Poe bucked his hips lazily against Finn's grip. "Ah, yeah, well--missed you, you know?" 

"Missed you, too," Finn said, releasing him and changing the water to a rinse cycle. Poe tried not to moan in disappointment at the loss of contact, but Finn said, "Not here, Poe. You're already mostly asleep. If we do...that...you'll pass out before I can dry you off." 

And, okay, Finn might have a point, because Poe was never exactly one for staying awake after sex, and he wasn't exactly alert as it was. Still, after Finn had dried them both off and guided Poe back to the bed, he fought off sleep until his lover had climbed in beside him, then sidled up next to him hopefully. 

"Hey," he said to Finn, looping a leg over Finn's and angling his hips forward so his erection brushed Finn's hip. 

Finn looked at him in surprise. "Now?" he said. "Poe, you're exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep first?" 

Poe pouted, grabbing Finn's shoulder and tugging, trying to get the larger man to roll over. Finn obeyed, following Poe's urging until he lay sprawled on top of him, his hips nestled against Poe's. 

"Mmmm," Poe sighed, letting his thighs fall open to cradle Finn's. "There. Like this." He closed his eyes, relaxing into the mattress and absorbing the delicious feeling of Finn's weight against him. 

Finn laughed incredulously. "You want me to--Poe, you'll be asleep before we're--" 

"Don't care," Poe slurred, already drifting a bit. He forced himself awake enough to tip his hips upward, rocking his erection against Finn's half-hardness. 

Finn sucked in a breath, and Poe felt him twitch and harden further against him. "Ah," he whispered. "That's not f-fair." 

Poe grinned, stretching back onto the mattress, relaxing as Finn's hips began a small, almost involuntary rhythm. "Mmmmm," he groaned contentedly, eyes drifting closed as waves of pleasure rolled over him, gentle as sleep. 

"Curse you, Poe Dameron," Finn whispered, shifting so they were more perfectly aligned, the curve of his cock sliding along beside the curve of Poe's. Moments later, Poe felt Finn's lips attach to his neck and begin to apply small, suckling kisses, as the larger man's hips began to work in earnest. 

"Yes," Poe sighed, voice no more than a whisper, as he drifted on the edge of consciousness. The tiny jolts of pleasure kept him from dropping off completely, as Finn continued to kiss his still-damp skin, rocking them gently together. Poe felt the ebb and flow of sensation as it began an impossibly slow build, each wave taking him just a fraction higher than before. His toes curled, and his hips flexed again, sleep-sluggish but insistent. 

"Wan' you in me," he moaned, almost surprised to hear himself say it out loud. But as soon as he did, he opened his eyes to see Finn above him, staring at him and looking wrecked. 

"Fucking hell, Poe," the man moaned, but Poe felt him twitch, and felt a new spread of damp between them. 

"Please?" Poe said, gazing up at his lover. "Missed you, Finn. Missed feeling you in me, missed you so bad...please?" 

Finn dropped his head, brow resting against Poe's shoulder, and Poe could feel him shudder. He reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Finn's neck, letting the other hand fall to Finn's close-cropped hair, rubbing through the delightful texture. "Please," he moaned, pushing his hips up again. 

"Oh fuck," Finn grunted, and then he was gone, his weight shifting to one side as he fumbled in the bedside table for the small vial of lubricant they kept there. 

Poe bit his lip, watching with eyes half-hooded from a combination of sleepiness and lust as Finn poured small amount of lubrication into his palm. He slicked himself quickly, then set to work preparing Poe, pushing one finger inside him and finding Poe's prostate with unerring accuracy. 

Poe melted, his entire body going limp and pliant as Finn stretched him out. And soon (though not soon enough, in Poe's opinion), the fingers were removed in favor of the blunt, slick head of Finn's cock, pushing against his entrance. 

"Yessss," Poe moaned, arching his head back as Finn grunted and guided him onto his side. Poe lifted his leg to give Finn a better angle, and with a shudder and an abrupt easing of tension, Finn slid home. Poe shuddered again, arching his back, working his hips lazily against the welcomed intrusion. "Ah yes, Finn, baby, yeah. Yeah, feels good..." 

"Fucking hell, Poe," Finn grunted again, and, using one hand to hold Poe's leg up and out of the way, he began a gentle, steady rhythm. 

Poe closed his eyes, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock. He didn't have the presence of mind to stroke, but he let his fingertips play over the head, tracing his slit and spreading the leaking fluids as Finn filled him again and again. He sighed, feeling himself drifting once more. 

"Missed you," Finn whispered against the back of Poe's neck, nipping the skin there to punctuate his words. "Missed you so much, Poe." 

"Mmmmm," Poe sighed. 

Finn's hand slipped around Poe's hip, finding Poe's hand fingering his cock. Finn covered Poe's hand with his own, entwining their fingers and easing them around the aching length, helping him stroke in a slow, gentle rhythm. Poe moaned again, long and low, as his body gave over to Finn's attention. He didn't bother to try staying awake; he knew Finn would get them where they were going. 

Finn would always get them where they were going. 

He drifted, his body alight with a gentle kind of pleasure, as his mind finally succumbed to exhaustion. He could still feel, though, and even as he drifted into sleep, the pleasure followed him, taking him into wonderful dreams of Finn and safety and love and home. And some time later--minutes, or hours, maybe--he felt his body finally crest its inexorable climb, cock spasming as his own guided hand coaxed him through a slow, throbbing orgasm. And he felt it, when Finn's teeth bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and fluid warmth flooded him. 

The dreams that he slipped into next were deep and quiet, filled with the scent and feel of Finn, and Poe let the darkness embrace him fully. 

And, when he awoke briefly hours later to find Finn still buried deep inside him, one hand resting low on Poe's abdomen, he didn't even bother to move, other than to drag the blanket up over them both. 

Then he once again joined his lover in slumber.


End file.
